Galactic Ultimatum
by Darth-Alpha1
Summary: AU Set Between Episodes III The Story of a young Jedi Malonel Vander. First Story please RR.


_**STAR WARS**_

_**The Adventures of Malonel Vander**_

_**Taken from the Journal of the Whills**_

_**Excerpt I: **_

_**The Galactic Ultimatum**_

1. Space

It is a time of uneasy peace in the galaxy, with the rule of the Galactic Republic wavering. A seemingly unprovoked invasion of the peaceful planet of Naboo had just been resolved in a final climactic battle. As peace was restored, the Trade Federation who had sparked the conflict fled into the shadows leaving a feeling of incompletion to the victors. Still, harmony was maintained by the group of individuals known as Jedi Knights, whom possess powers of incredible strength and agility. Newest to their ranks is the one known as Anakin Skywalker, unbenounced to the boy is the rumor that he may in fact be the mythic Chosen One of legend, the one prophesied to bring order and balance to the galaxy and more importantly the Force, the life energy that inhabits all things.

2. Saleucami: Approaching View of a Ship

All these things were unimportant though to a single group of colonists on a planet known as Saleucami. A small landing vessel approached the massive pink/green orb, carrying upon it a simple group of twenty passengers, and six crewmen destined for a settlement deep within the dense jungles of the planet. One passenger was a young boy of six known as Malonel; son of Victor and Byo Vander. Their home planet was being sieged by a cosmic storm predicted to destroy the surface of the planet in roughly five months. Thus the population fled as refugees, many to newly colonized planets such as Saleucami.

3. Ship: Interior

Malonel stood watching the planet approach from the large porthole in his family's room. He watched with amazement at the immense size of his approaching Homeworld, though not entirely enlightened of the reason they were fleeing the only home he knew. Still he felt the warm comfort of his family around him as he said, "When are we going home?" Byo knelt down by him and said assuringly, "This is our home, and this is the home of everyone else. Your friends, their families, and our family. You'll like it on Saleucami, I promise." Victor knelt down aside his family and said, "And no matter where we go in the galaxy," He paused and grasped his family in a protective embrace, "We shall always have each other. Remember that Malonel." The youth nodded and smiled as his mother said, "Well, we should get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Thus the family sealed their quarters and went to sleep, but young Malonel continued looking upon the planet in awe, yet also with a profound confusion of the events to come.

4. Saleucami: Surface Forest

The next day the group began skimming the surface of the planet in a similar, yet smaller land cruiser. Saleucami was a planet noted for it's lush forests filled with extremely tall rock formations and exotic multi-colored plant-life. The group enjoyed the steady ride through the lush greenery, knowing that within a day they were to be in a new home. Soon though they stopped for the night. Igniting glow rods and having a grand dinner they prepared to call it a day. As Byo and Victor put their son to bed and said their usual goodnights, Victor added, "And tomorrow we'll be back home. Only there will be so much more." Byo nodded and said, "I just know you'll love it." Malonel nodded and smiled as they parted ways with a simple, yet heartfelt good night.

5. Colonist Camp: Exterior

Late that night the camp had fallen dark and silent, with but the hum of the heating unit filling the night air. The colonists slept peacefully in the multi-roomed cruiser, oblivious to the creature that was approaching the strange craft from the forest canopy. The creature was known as a Rachnarid; a hideous combination of insect and reptile it stalked the planet's night upon four legs, with a hardened shell protecting it and eight eyes giving it full peripheral sight of the human camp. As it crept down the trunk of a nearby tree it slinked over to the craft giving it a soft rap.

6. Colonist Camp: Int.

Luckily this rap was enough to alert one of the crew members, the captain ironically to the disturbance. Captain Vermillion decided to investigate, walking out from the craft and sealing the doorway behind him.

7. Colonist Camp: ext.

Unfortunately what he came upon was a vile conforming of dragon and spider that upon seeing its first prey rose its forefeet above it and prepared to strike. The Captain drew his blaster and fired hitting the creature in the chest as it let out a horrific howl and struck down with its claws spearing the captain down. Of course as the rest of the crew ran out to check on what was happening, they were all but defenseless against the creature as it began hunting each of them. Those who made it back to the ship were helpless as the beast began to tear at the material of the ship, designed to withstand the elements and harshness of space travel, not a raging Rachnarid. Soon there was no life left at the camp but the young Malonel who had been paralyzed with fear and stayed in his dark bedroom only to witness the slayings from the safety of the small room. Images were burned into his mind that would never be forgotten, and after the creature left he dared not leave the safety of his room.

8. Colonist Camp Ext.

It was three days later that a Jedi taskforce set to examine recent uprisings in the government of the planet. Among their journeys they discovered the ruined camp of the fated expedition. With it they found a boy who mad miraculously survived the gruesome fates of the others. The Jedis on hand felt divine intervention may have been a cause, and upon further examination determined the boy to have high levels of Midi-Chlorians running through his body. Thus they agreed to take him back to Coruscant to begin his training, and placed him under the tutelage of the Jedi Master who had found him, a one Eleyan Illuma.

9. Coruscant Jedi Temple Surr.

It was under Master Illuma that Malonel learned the Jedi ways and within seven years he had become a well-skilled Padawan and had forged a living for himself within the Jedi Temple. He had also grown a strong friendship with Anakin Skywalker, as only roughly two years older than him they advanced through the ranks together. Anakin even went as far as trusting Vander with his greatest secret, his forbidden love for one Senator Padmé Nabarrie Amidala. This secret Malonel vowed to tell not a soul, and would keep that promise though he noticed their long-distance relationship flourishing.

10. Jedi Temple Ext.

Malonel Vander was concentrating very hard on the nine objects around him. His task was to manipulate the Force to lift the objects each of differing shape, weight, and mass, and spin them around him independently. This was his fourth Jedi Trial he had faced of the Seven, the Trial of Focus. He was performing it upon a balcony high above the capital city Coruscant with his mind being bombarded with the force tactics of his Master, Eleyan. He stood firm, but soon though his concentration burst and the objects fell to the metal of the platform. Malonel sighed with exhaustion and defeat, "My mind...it won't stop the memories. They break my concentration so quickly." Eleyan nodded and sat down aside his Padawan, "Yes I know what its like to have persistent memories of events you should never have to remember. Your spirit is powerful, but your emotions are twisted and frail. A Jedi must have commitment. We must embrace The Force; let it flow freely through us. Never forget, a Jedi uses the Force for guidance and to heal oneself and those around him, never to harm." Malonel stood up and nodded, "Yes Master." Eleyan smiled and picked up the training objects, "Come, let us try this trial again." Malonel nodded and got back into his handstand position.

11. Jedi Temple Int.

Late that night Malonel tossed and turned in his bed deep within the Jedi Temple. Images, both of the past and future bombarded his mind as was common with most young Jedi. The subconscious was open to wander freely at night thus making dreams actual parts of realities past and to come. Unfortunately Malonel's memories were far more tragic than any one being's should have to be.

_It was a late night in the Jedi Temple roughly a year and a half after the Battle of Naboo was won. Malonel was walking slowly down the hollowed halls of the Jedi Order when he came upon a room where two Jedi were arguing quite ferociously. Slowly Malonel peered in to barely make out the forms of Master Dooku, and Master Sifo-Dyas. Malonel had always liked Dyas, who had taken an interest in the boys growing strength and concentration. But now it appeared Master Dooku, one of Sifo-Dyas closest companions intended to harm his friend. As the argument continued for all of a minute soon a Lightsaber was drawn and a scream was silenced. Malonel gasped and ran for cover when he heard footsteps approaching from the room. He looked up to see Master Dooku walk past and down the hall. That was the last night anyone had seen Dooku, for the next day he had vanished. Malonel never told anyone of the horror he saw on that night, yet he knew someday, what he had seen and heard, and who he saw leave that room would change the galaxy forever._

12. Metallic Complex- Conference Hall

While persistent memories were keeping Malonel properly disturbed on Coruscant, the first of a sinister set of meetings was taking place. Seated around a circular table set with a holographic displayer in the center were the eight current members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and standing before them was the Confederacy's Prominent Leader, Darth Tyranus otherwise known as Count Dooku. He activated the Holo-Screen upon the table and said, "Members of the Confederacy I am pleased to detail the first element of our procedures." A holographic globe appeared and hovered before the group detailing a desolate planet, "This is Geonosis, the Outer Rim Territory that shall serve as our primary base of operations for the early proceedings of the events to come. Of which I shall announce our first order of business."

The Hologram hummed for a moment before displaying a detailed diagram of a Super Battle Droid, "In order to fully and effectively execute our plans we require a military strong enough to cripple the Republic's forces and the Jedi Order respectively. This shall of course require much funding from the Council and each organization must donate 75 of their total resources to this project." There were murmurs of doubt spreading around the room as Dooku said, "Allow me to clarify, in order for this uprising to succeed we shall need to construct a Grand Droid Army. If this is not done with due haste The Jedi shall discover our operation and promptly eliminate it. All we need is a small pooled starting fund, with more and more systems joining each day that shall become a much simpler task. Do you all comply now?" Soon sounds of agreement and cheering spread throughout the hall, but then a new announcement was barked, "Nay!" Everyone in the room turned with shock in their eyes towards the one being opposing the idea. "This is an outrage!" The opposition just happened to consist of one creature, Pravus Talorum, the High Prime Minister of the Interplanetary Exchange Corp. and leader of the Planet Sceleris Prime. He was a Crimson skinned Arcona with a boastful attitude and an ego the size of the Republic, but with a mind ahead of his time. "75 of our total funds are far more than is needed to begin primary construction of a Droid Army. I believe 15 from each shall cover the costs!" Dooku stood up as well and said, "If you do not wish to comply with the Confederacy then so be it. Leave. But...allow me to give you a subtle warning. If you so wish, then your spirit shall be the only thing to exit." As four battle droids approached the main exit it became clear to Pravus that he was the only member of the Council to share his feelings of dissension. He scoffed and began to walk towards the exit as he said, "Very well, unlike the other members of this foolish council---" He lifted his hands up and pressed a button on his palm as five Arconian soldiers broke in and demolished the Battle Droid guards as the Council members began to flee in shock towards the back of the room. Dooku simply drew his Lightsaber and began slashing apart through the small guard assembly, before reaching a startled Talorum and gaining a force grip around the Arcona's elongated head. He began slowly applying pressure to all points of the creature's cranium, steadily crushing the delicate systems within the skull. Organs became cluttered within as sanity began to seep out. After a few moments Pravus collapsed to the ground as Dooku, satisfied the fool was dead, ordered the Council out of the hall and to the transport that would take them off to the base upon Geonosis.

Unfortunately for the Sith Lord, Pravus was far from dead; rather he had been rejected to a new life of shadows and fear. A few hours later Pravus stood up yet again and pressed the same button upon his palm multiple times sending a message out for more soldiers this time. Thus did they come and retrieve their leader as he held his head in pain and was fed into a Bacta Tank for hibernation. On the flight back to Sceleris Prime he would take the time to formulate a plan that would bring down both the Confederacy and the Republic. Little did anyone suspect he might almost succeed.


End file.
